


Kissing Lesson

by idreamofignoct



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Era, Feels, First Kiss, Happy Ending, IgNoct, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: Ignis wants to kiss Noctis as much as Noctis wants to kiss him.





	Kissing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Asp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/gifts).



> Yet another gratuitous kissing fic inspired by Kissing Day, but with a payoff! Also, gifting this to Golden Asp for being awesome and a super supportive of my fics. :)

“I want to kiss you.”

The words hung in the air, heavy with meaning, echoing of years’ worth of pent-up need. In all the scenarios Noctis imagined, he honestly did not expect to see Ignis’s eyes kindle. As if by announcing this wish, he’d responded to one Ignis kept buried deep within. How else to explain the cant of his body in the chair, the anticipation in his face?

Noctis stood over him, hands braced on the arm rest. He hesitated, overcome by what was about to happen. Stupid thoughts flitted through his mind: what if he was bad at kissing? He’d never kissed anyone before. Never wanted to- _except_ Ignis. Or worse, he missed his mouth completely? 

But Ignis’s hands cupped his face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks. Noctis took a moment to steady himself. Acknowledge this was real. A tiny smile found its way onto his lips just as Ignis grazed his mouth with his own. A tentative touch, but it gave Noctis chills. His hands relaxed on the arms rests, he turned his head, allowing their mouths to come together.

The first thing Noctis learned was Ignis’s lips were as soft as they looked. Second, Ignis kissed slowly, moving his mouth on Noctis’s as if he wanted to commit its contours to memory. Overwhelmed by turbulent emotions, Noctis had trouble matching his pace. He feared himself too eager- this had been a long time coming- and his ineptitude showed. He tried to pull away, but Ignis laid a firm hand on the back of his neck to keep him in place. An insistent tongue delved past Noctis’s teeth, touching his and elevating the kiss to a new level.

Weak-kneed and more than a little surprised by Ignis’s fervor, Noctis moaned. The next thing he knew, Ignis had pulled him onto his lap. An arm curled around his waist, fingers grazing the exposed skin between Noctis’s shirt and waistband. The press of Ignis’s thigh against his groin sent a surge of desire burning through him. The sensation was so powerful, Noctis felt dizzy. He groped for Ignis’s shoulders, fingers catching at the smooth material of his shirt. Ignis’s hand angled down to catch Noctis’s left cheek, which he gave a hard squeeze. 

Noctis’s hands roamed over Ignis seemingly on their own, fingernails dragging at the shirt in silent demand to touch the skin beneath. An aching unlike anything he ever experienced settled in his groin, propelled along by their impassioned kisses. When he moaned again, Ignis responded with one of his own. Demanding, yet pleading. His body trembled beneath Noctis’s, as if he struggled against the same desire. 

They drifted apart, breathless. Noctis pressed his brow to Ignis’s, momentarily taken by the green eyes alight with desire, the flushed complexion. The prince thought Ignis never looked sexier. Especially when the corner of his mouth lifted in a satisfied smile. The rapt expression made Noctis wonder what he was so worried about before.

A smug smile touched his lips. “So,” he said, trying to be glib but unable to, not when his voice trembled the same as his body. “Guess you liked it.”

Ignis said, “Mm,” as his hand slid to a rest on Noctis’s waist, fingers tantalizingly close to the gap in his pants.

Noctis noted the contemplative look in his eyes. “Come on, tell me.”

When Ignis’s gaze drifted back to Noctis’s face, he leaned forward, eagerly awaiting the verdict.

Ignis paused to adjust his glasses. “Save for the discomfort of your knee digging into my side and a certain lack of technique, I quite enjoyed it, Noct.”

As he spoke, Noctis felt his ego deflate. But he wasn’t going to let Specs have the last word. Not this time.

Positioning himself on Ignis’s lap so something _else_ dug into him- Ignis’s breath caught in his throat, his hand tightened on Noctis’s waist- the prince flashed a coy smile of challenge.

“Then maybe we should practice more. After all, you wouldn’t want me to embarrass myself.”

Ignis fastened his other hand to Noctis’s waist. “Certainly not,” he answered in a husky voice. “It would be wise to—”

Noctis didn’t let him finish. He leaned in to claim Ignis’s oh-so-kissable mouth. He was done with words. And, judging from the way Ignis responded with a hunger matching Noctis’s, so was Ignis. Noctis smiled against his mouth, then gave himself to the lesson. It was one he was determined to perfect.


End file.
